dofusfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Regras e Punições
Os jogadores de DOFUS concordam em aceitar as regras. Essas existem para manter um ambiente agradável e otimizar as condições de jogo para todos. Um jogador que quebrar estas regras pode ser sujeito a punições. A página a seguir visa esclarecer as regras que estão no Contrato de DOFUS. AS SEGUINTES PUNIÇÕES PODEM SER APLICADAS Á SUA CONTA POR GMS: ADVERTÊNCIA O jogador receberá uma advertência do admin do canal vermelho para informá-lo sobre as regras e alerter ao risco de receber punições futuras. Estas advertencies não expiram e são automaticamente consideradas como lidas e entendidas pelo jogador. MUDO Se um jogador não respeitar as regras dos canais públicos de chat, um GM ou moderador pode remover sua habilidade de falar no jogo e/ou outras punições de acordo. EXPULSAR Um GM ou moderador pode remover um jogador do jogo por um determinado período para impedir mais quebras de regras e/ou outras punições de acordo. BAN TEMPORÁRIO A conta não pode ser acessada por um certo período (3, 7, 15 ou 30 dias). A duração depende da seriedade da infração e se é ou não uma reincidência. BAN PERMANENTE A conta será permanentemente fechada, e o jogador não poderá mais acessá-la. Esta punição geralmente é aplicada em casos de reincidência ou em casos mais sérios de quebra de regra. A seriedade da punição depende da seriedade da infração cometida. Geralmente, várias advertências levam a um ban e vários bans temporários levam a um permanente, mas alguns casos aceitam bans permanentes sem alguma advertência. Desrespeito repetido de regras pode levar a um ban permanente também. REGRAS: NOMES E APELIDOS Todas as contas, personagens e guildas são proibídos de: *Serem impronunciáveis (por exemplo, nomes como ssdfzxjf são proibidas) *Fazer referências a grupos e/ou afiliações políticas, étnicas ou religiosas. *Ser vulgares ou insultantes *Possuir conotações sexuais ou pornográficas *Conter seu nome ou sobrenome *Se assemelhar ou copiar marcas registradas *Possuir referências a narcóticos ou outros produtos ilegais *Sugerir práticas proibidas pelas regras do jogo *Se assemelhar ou copiar nomes de personagens e monstros de DOFUS ou outros produtos da Ankama *Se assemelhar ou copiar o nome de um moderador, GM ou outro funcionário da empresa. *Conter grafia alterada em tentativa de burlar alguma das outras regras listadas O jogador deve ser o único usuário de sua conta, e concordar em não dividir sua conta com outras pessoas. Se um jogador quebrar esta regra, tanto o dono original da conta quanto o jogador para qual ela foi emprestada podem ser punidos. A venda, compra, troca ou presenteio de contas é proibido. As contas são propriedade da Ankama e jogadores não podem conseguir dinheiro real ou virtual (kamas) por ela. Uma conta é associada à informação pessoal do dono original, que não deve ser dividida, e a Ankama não se responsabiliza por qualquer problema de sigilo de tal informação que ocorra no caso de venda, compra ou empréstimo de uma conta. CANAIS DE CHAT *Usar um canal por qualquer motivo além da sua função intencionada. Cada canal tem sua própria função, indicada quando você deixa o mouse por cima da caixa de ativar/desativar canais. *Flood (também conhecido como spam), que consiste em repetir a mesma mensagem várias vezes num curto período de tempo. *Comprar ou vender itens do jogo no canal geral fora de mapas de troca. Os locais dos Mapas de Troca são indicados no mapa do mundo com um pequeno ícone de loja. O de Astrub fica debaixo do zaap. *Tentar chamar atenção às suas mensagens usando letras maiúsculas (CAPS), repetindo caracteres para tomar espaço na janela, ou usar símbolos proibidos. *Fazer propaganda de qualquer site, incluíndo aqueles que fazem referência ou possuem links para o Dofus (fansites, fóruns de guildas, etc). Propaganda de sites fraudulentos (phishing) receberão punições mais severas. EVENTOS *Deviso ao grande número de roubos e enganações, a organização de loterias que requerem premiação de outros jogadores está proibida. *Para manter a ordem e estabilidade dos servidores de DOFUS e prevenir deterioração do desempenho do jogo, eventos que reúnam grande número de pessoas estão proibidos. RESPEITO AOS JOGADORES *Para manter um clima de respeito a todos os jogadores, palavreado educado é obrigatório a todo momento. Vulgaridades, insultos, racismo, xenofobia, homofobia, termos sexistas entre outros estão completamente proibidos. *Com a exceção de Oto-Mustam e Aermyne, cada servidor tem sua própria língua oficial. Ao usar canais públicos, favor se comunicar apenas usando esta língua. Jogadores podem conversar em qualquer língua usando canais privados. *Scamming is forbidden. Any scams discovered in game will be sanctioned, and players are encouraged to be wary of offers which seem too good to be true. *Golpes e scams são proibidos. Qualquer um descoberto no jogo será punido e os jogadores devem tomar cuidado com este tipo de comportamento. *Impersonar outro jogador, guilda, moderador, GM ou funcionário da Ankama é proibido, independente de intenções. *Jogadores não podem revelar sua informação pessoal para outros jogadores. *Comportamento que estrague o divertimento de outros jogadores é proibido. *Uso intencional de itens com preço muito alto para manter um local de comércio é proibido. Além dos mapas de troca, cada jogador tem direito a um lugar para abrir sua loja por mapa, independente de quantas contas ele possui. *É proibido bloquear células no mapa, NPCs ou qualquer outro ponto interativo do jogo TROCA As seguints formas de troca são poribidas: - Trocar ou vender guildas - Trocar ou vender batalhas de alinhamento - Trocar ou vender assinaturas e kamas fora o mercado de ogrines e kamas - Trocas entre servidores CHEATS/TRAPAÇAS *É proibido se aproveitar de qualquer bug do jogo. Todos devem ser reportados ao suporte na região correta. *É proibido usar programas de terceiros (mais conhecidos como bots). *É proibido criar, usar ou promover um servidor privado de Dofus. *É proibido modificar o client do DOFUS. Isto inclui qualquer arquivo presente na pasta de instalação do jogo. Categoria:Regras e Punições